Problem: On Tuesday, Ben walked to a hardware store and decided to buy a nail for $4.15. Ben handed the salesperson $4.57 for his purchase. How much change did Ben receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Ben received, we can subtract the price of the nail from the amount of money he paid. The amount Ben paid - the price of the nail = the amount of change Ben received. ${4}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ Ben received $0.42 in change.